


venus (first)

by joshllyman



Series: space [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: In the time since Daichi came back, they haven’t said the words “I love you.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	venus (first)

_ Asahi is bent in half, his stomach hurting from how hard he’s giggling at Suga’s ridiculous puns. They always know exactly how to make him feel better, how to fight off the panic that constantly threatens to overwhelm him, and he reaches out a hand now and places it on their knee. _

_ “I love you,” he says through the tears of laughter, and Suga looks up at him with wide eyes. _

_ “Asahi?” they question, and it’s then that he realizes what he’s said. His heart constricts in his chest. _

_ “I mean,” he says, trying desperately to backpedal, trying to figure out anything he could lie and say he meant to say instead of what he actually said. Anxiety jolts through him. “I--that’s not--I mean--” _

_ “Asahi, don’t panic,” says Suga, very calmly looking into his eyes. This isn’t the kind of worry that requires distraction, it’s the kind that is big, that has to be faced head on, and Asahi absolutely cannot do that. “Please don’t freak out, Asahi, it’s okay.” _

_ Asahi stands, each limb jerking its way into position to push him off the floor. He feels more robot than human. “I’m gonna go, I’m just--” _

_ Suga moves swiftly and joins him, threading their hands together, squeezing just tight enough to remind him that they’re there but not so tight as to make him feel trapped. “You don’t need to go anywhere, sweetheart, it’s okay, please don’t freak out.” _

_ “What are we freaking out about?” Daichi asks, coming out of the bathroom in his pajamas. Asahi rips his arm away from Suga and goes to sit at Daichi’s desk, covering his eyes.  _

_ “He said I love you,” Suga says quietly.  _

_ Asahi feels Daichi’s presence at his back, hovering just to his right. “Asahi,” he says, his voice quiet and firm. “Can you look at me, please?” _

_ Asahi lifts his head miserably and fixates on Daichi’s waist. _

_ “Did you mean what you said?” Daichi asks. _

_ Asahi swallows and pushes past the tears. “Yes,” he whispers. _

_ “Then why are you panicking?” Daichi kneels down and forces Asahi to meet his eyes. “I love you, you goofball. I have for a long time.” _

_ “And I love you,” Suga says, placing a hand on Asahi’s shoulder. “I love you so much.” _

_ The tears finally slip out from Asahi’s eyes. “You do?” _

_ Daichi shakes his head and lets a grin make its way onto his face. “Of course we do, Asahi.” _

_ “Can I please hug you now?” Suga asks, bouncing on the tips of their toes.  _

_ “Gently,” Asahi says, and it’s almost in vain because Suga nearly tackles him, burying their face in his neck. Daichi’s hand finds Asahi’s knee and squeezes tight, and more tears fall down Asahi’s face but they’re happy tears, now, so, so happy that he feels like his heart might explode from it.  _

_ “I love you,” he says again, with more intention, and Suga squeals into his skin. _

_ “I love you!” they answer. “And Daichi! I love you, Daichi!” _

_ “I love you, Suga,” Daichi answers, and Suga laughs and peels themself away from Asahi to kiss Daichi.  _

_ Asahi’s heart doesn’t stop pounding for a long time, and for once he doesn’t even mind. _

\---

In the time since Daichi came back, they haven’t said the words “I love you.” 

There have been expressions, of course. There’s hardly been a moment where Asahi didn’t feel the love radiating off both his partners in waves. Daichi has come home almost every day with a new tea for Asahi and Suga to try, and then fixed it for them before dinner. They spend every night curled up around each other on the couch. He refuses to sit in the middle, instead always offering it to one of his partners, but he makes sure that however they’re arranged he’s touching both of them somehow. At night he’s shy, hesitant to join them in bed, not wanting to ruin the sleeping habits they’d formed while he was away, and Asahi and Suga have to coax him to join them, to take his place on Asahi’s right side. 

“We left your spot open every night,” Suga whispers one night, across the expanse of Asahi’s chest. “We knew you’d come home.”

Daichi doesn’t respond in words, but he does reach across and smooth Suga’s hair behind their ear, leaving his hand cupped around their jaw. They end up falling asleep that way.

Asahi knows, intellectually, that they are in love, the way they’ve always been, the way they never stopped in the time apart. But they haven’t said it, and it’s getting under his skin. It seems to be on the tip of his tongue at every moment. 

It’s a Thursday night and there’s a movie playing on the screen. Suga’s in the middle, their back to Daichi’s chest, their toes curled under Asahi’s thigh. Asahi’s hand is twined with Daichi’s, laying in Suga’s lap, and Suga’s half asleep instead of watching the movie they’d put on to fill the silence. Asahi turns to look at his partners. Suga’s head is lolling, resting against Daichi’s shoulder and face, and Daichi’s looking down at them and Asahi can see it, can see the love in his expression, and he purses his lips.

“Will you please just say it?” he says, Suga-like impatience pouring out from him.

Daichi startles. “Say what, Asahi?”

“Tell them you love them,” Asahi insists, and Suga’s eyes flutter open. “I know you know that none of us have said it since the cafe, and it’s weird and kind of awkward and I know we all feel it, so can we please just say it?”

Daichi and Suga stare at him in stunned silence. Asahi frowns deeper still.

“I’ll go first, then,” he says, “again. Daichi, I love you. I love you so much, and I’m so happy you’re home, and I love you.”

Daichi’s mouth opens and closes, and it looks like he might be on the verge of tears.

“I love you, Koushi,” Asahi presses on. “I love you, and you are so strong, and I’m so happy you’re here, too, and that we’re all together again, and I love you.”

“Asahi,” Suga manages.

Asahi pushes out all the excess air in his lungs and feels winded. He crosses his arms. “Stop being ridiculous and say it.”

“Koushi,” Daichi says, hesitant like he’s still not sure of anything. “I do love you.”

“I know,” Suga whispers. They turn their head to look at him, and Asahi sees the tears forming in the corners of their eyes. “I love you, too.”

There’s a heartbeat in which Asahi isn’t sure what’s going to happen next, and then Suga surges forward and presses their lips to Daichi’s in a messy kiss. Daichi moans quietly into their mouth, reciprocating, and reaches out to grab Asahi by his shirt and pull him closer. Asahi goes easily, his heart finally pumping freely again, and when his fingers drum against their wrists, he can feel that theirs are beating in time with his.

**Author's Note:**

> title from sleeping at last's space eps  
> thanks to my team   
> link to carrd/socials in profile


End file.
